NO TE QUIERO PERDER
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: AU Jasper piensa que ha olvidado a María después de conocer a Alice, casarse y vivir juntos, hasta que vuelve a aparecer para hacerlo udar de nuevo y hacerlo ver que no puede vivir sin Alice. Tiene un lemmon ligerito! bueno, eso lo dejo a consideración de ustedes! jijiji Este One-shot se estaba llenando de telarañas en mi computadora es por eso que decidí subirlo! jejeje n.n'


**NO TE QUIERO PERDER**

-No te quiero perder Alice, yo te amo, eres mi vida-grite con la desesperación reflejada en mi voz y mis ojos.

-Jasper, si soy tu vida, como te pudiste acostar con la zorra de María-

-No lo se, Alice, cuando estaba con ella pensé que aún la amaba, pero cuando te vi allí en la puerta, mirando la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo, mi corazón se estrujó, sentí como si mi vida se fuera con la primer lagrima que derramaste-

-Mira Jasper, olvídate de mí, en el momento en el que le volviste a poner una mano encima a María me perdiste-

-No quiero perderte Alice, te amo- Dije abrazándola, apretándola contra mi pecho.

-Me voy Jasper, me voy, es hora de decirnos adiós-

Tomó su maleta y subió a su Porsche amarillo y arrancó, no supe hacia donde, solo sabía que la había perdido.

María había sido mi novia durante la universidad, compartimos la carrera, el amor, la cama, todo, pero me dejó porque, según ella, yo no tenía futuro ni ambiciones.

Después la vi en una cena de la oficina, yo había ido con mi Allie, una dulce mujer con gracia de dioses, mi esposa, mi amante, mi mujer. Cuando Alice vio a María en la fiesta, la sonrisa con la que llegó se transformó en una mueca. Tomé su mano más fuerte y ella correspondió con el mismo acto. Nos acomodamos en la mesa que nos correspondía y empezamos a platicar con los que estaban en la misma mesa. Nos paramos a bailar y cuando terminó la pieza un amigo nuestro le pidió bailar, era un amigo de ambos que teníamos años de conocer, así que a mi no me importó. María aprovechó una distracción de Alice y casi me arrastró al lobby del hotel del salón en el que estábamos, me besó sin importarle que mi mujer estuviera en la fiesta. Me llevó a su habitación y me empezó a desvestir, yo creí amarla todavía, así que no puse ninguna objeción a sus actos. Cuando estábamos totalmente desvestidos ella se acomodó en la cama y yo también, me posicioné en su entrada y empecé a "amarla". Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, voltee hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vi a mi mujer, vi a Alice estática observando, cuando derramó la primera lagrima mi corazón se contrajo y me dolió el pecho demasiado, algunos de mis mechones rubios se fueron a mi cara con el vaivén, cuando los acomodé y voltee de nuevo hacia la puerta, ella ya no estaba ahí. Me vestí para tratar de alcanzarla y corrí tras ella. Cuando llegué a la planta baja la vi subiendo al coche. Pedí a un taxi que siguiera a mi mujer, llegamos a la casa, pagué al taxista y entré a la casa. Alice estaba en nuestra habitación encerrada, desde ese momento había empezado a hacer maletas. A la mañana siguiente ella partió.

-Que tal te va con tu noviecita Jazz-Dijo burlonamente María cuando yo apenas entraba a la oficina al día siguiente de la fiesta.

-No es mi novia, es mi mujer y no te incumbe- espeté

-Quizá ella no, pero tú si, yo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, a mi cama- susurró mientras se acercaba a mi oído

-Nunca María, nunca más- dije tomándola del brazo y quitándola violentamente de mi camino, se golpeó con la pared y maldijo. Pero a mi ya no me importaba.

Salí de la oficina sin importarme mucho el trabajo y me dirigí a mi casa, afuera encontré el Porsche de Alice, tenía que pedirle perdón, que de ser necesario renunciaría a todo por ella.

Entré entusiasmado a la casa, entré y vi más maletas, supuse que venía por las cosas que le faltaban. Corrí a nuestra recamara y allí estaba. Abrí solo un poco la puerta para encontrarla con una foto nuestra entre sus manos. Esa foto la tomaron el día en que nos casamos, ella con un hermoso vestido de novia ajustado a sus curvas y yo con un esmoquin blanco.

-Si tan solo no lo hubieras hecho Jasper, como puedo creer en tu amor si a la primera de cambio te acuestas con otra- empezó a sollozar -no la has superado, así que no me queda de otra, no quiero sufrir mas, ya han hecho pedacitos mi corazón, tu juraste que no lo harías- dijo ya con las lagrimas evidentemente derramándose por sus mejillas –te amo Jasper, pero no quiero seguir con el temor de que me vas a dejar por ella- todo lo dijo hablándole a al fotografía. Después se limpió las lágrimas toscamente, miró la foto con un coraje que nunca había visto en ella y la lanzó a la pared más lejana. Al estamparse con el muro, el vidrio que la protegía se hizo pedazos y el marco cayó al piso con la foto desacomodada. Observé como ella se derrumbaba y caía sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, sus lágrimas goteaban y formaban una mancha en la alfombra.

-Alice, te amo, cometí un error, uno muy grande, pero estoy arrepentido, he pagado mi pecado con creces, te perdí a ti y mi trabajo, lo único que me queda es la vida, y esa te la llevarás tu en el momento en que te alejes definitivamente de mi- solté entrando a la habitación y haciendo que Alice se levantara y envarara –si te pierdo, pierdo mi vida Alice-

-No Jasper, tu vida la perdiste cuando ella te dejó, tu vida está con María, así que ve con ella, no pierdas más el tiempo- dijo limpiando las lagrimas y el maquillaje que se la había corrido un poco y con el coraje desbordándosele.

-Alice, cuando te vi sufrir por mi culpa descubrí que mi vida has sido tú desde que te conocí, en el momento en el que di el si en el altar, tú convertiste en mi vida, tú eres mi vida, tú eres mi mujer… Alice Brandon de Whitlock, y no te quiero perder- abracé a Alice, apretándola fuertemente contra mi pecho y no la dejé moverse hasta que sentí que ella no se quería ir, que no escaparía de mi. Sus sollozos se hicieron más notorios y retumbaron por toda la habitación, la aparté un poco de mi pecho y la miré mientras ella observaba fijamente el suelo. Tomé su barbilla con mi mano y levante su rostro hasta que pude ver directamente sus ojos y acercar mis labios a los suyos, la besé con todo el amor que había en mí, ella correspondió a mi beso moviendo dulcemente sus labios. Cuando el aire fue apremiante nos separamos un poco pero sin despegar nuestros labios de los del otro, ambos sonreímos con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que nos amábamos… y que no nos queríamos perder…

**Por favor! Dejen reviews! Mínimo para saber que les gustó o si creen que hay algo que cambiar o mejorar, para saber qué les gusta a ustedes!  
****  
Si, Gracias! xD ****LQMMMM! Besikiis Y Abrazukiis! :3'**


End file.
